I'll Give You Anything To Love Me
by YuriChan220
Summary: AU. Nagato is stoic and serious that runs a large company. Yamato is shy and soft spoken who comes from a former large company. When those two collide, they discover that it's more than just a small world.


**I'll Give You Anything To Love Me**

**Pairing: Nagato x Yamato**

**Genre: Drama/Romance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kantai Collection or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: I was thinking, "You know, why always focus on Naval District related stuff when I can write AUs like I usually do." Hehe! I totally forgot I can also do that here. So why not start this with my most favorite pair, Nagato and Yamato? So…hope you all enjoy this multi-chaptered story. It's mostly inspired by Yamato wearing casual clothing with the sweater and jeans. **

It's dark outside. Dark and raining outside. A black haired young woman is walking out in the rain, in her raincoat but without an umbrella. She just got done with a meeting with a large company under her name, "Nagato Industries". The young woman, Nagato, had no idea it would rain this heavily since the weather said earlier that it would be clear the whole day. She hugs herself to keep herself warm, but the rain isn't helping. She doesn't know if the buses run this late since the meeting went on longer than she expected. Her company is big and been busy as usual. She stops for a moment to rub her hands against her body to warm herself up, despite shivering. Tonight is probably one of the worst times to go out without an umbrella.

But just when she's lost all hope, there is a shadow over her. A shadow of an…umbrella? She turns around to see another young woman, probably a little younger than her with long beautiful purple hair tied in a long pony-tail and violet eyes with a warm, bright smile appears behind her.

"You must be very cold," she says softly. "Here. You can keep it."

Before Nagato can say a word, the young woman sprints while trying to cover herself. The dark haired woman finds herself staring at the violet haired beauty while still hearing the rain. She has never seen such a woman this beautiful before. Of course, her company is all female, so there are a bunch of beautiful woman, but never one like this. Did her heart skip a beat as well? She shakes her head and sprints as well toward her apartment, which took about a half-hour.

****Later****

She hangs up her wet raincoat, wipes the sweat off her forehead and slumps onto the couch. After a long, hard day at work, she's beat. But she can never stop thinking about that young woman with the purple hair. And that gentle smile of hers. Why must she think about such things? It's not like her. Usually, she's totally serious and stoic, but when that woman appeared, it's like her emotions just kicked in. She lets out a sigh, putting an arm over her forehead.

"This is troublesome…" she mutters to herself.

****Next Day****

Nagato is working on her paperwork at her large office, where she herself is the manager of this company. But she's working slower than usual. Again, she cannot stop thinking about that beautiful violet haired woman. Why? They just met briefly and were total strangers to each other. It doesn't make any sense.

BEEP!

Nagato presses a button on her phone. "Yes?"

"It's me, Mutsu," the person on the other line replies. "May I come in, Nagato-nee?"

"Sure."

Nagato releases the button and in just a minute, the door opens. A tan-haired girl walks in, wearing a female business suit, but unlike Nagato's, who has two buttons undone and a very short skirt with black thigh high stockings with garter straps and black high heels, Mutsu's is like an average business woman's outfit. Long skirt that reaches down her knees, perfectly buttoned shirt and black high heels as well.

"What is it that you need, Mutsu?" she asks as she keeps on writing on her paperwork.

"Oh, I just wanted to check in," the tan-haired girl replies. "After all, as Assistant Manager, it's my job to see if you have everything in order and if there's anything you need me to do to keep the company in check."

Nagato thinks about it for a moment before shaking her head. "No, not at the moment. But I could use the company."

"Gladly~!" Mutsu skips over and sits on the edge of Nagato's desk, crossing her legs.

"Hey, no sitting on my desk," the dark haired woman says, sternly. "How many times have I told you that?"

"Come on~! We're sisters," the tan-haired girl says. "I could at least do whatever I want most of the time."

"You're also part of this company. So you should be on your best behavior."

"Fine, fine," Mustu manages to reach over to grab a bottle from a small table. "You must be thirsty. Wanna drink?"

"No thanks. At least, not this kind of drink," Nagato replies.

Mutsu turns the bottle over to read "Vodka". "Ooooo…you're right." She puts the bottle down. She jumps down, turns around and clasps her hands together. "Why don't I get you some water, Nagato-nee? It won't take long."

"Sure. That's fine," the dark haired woman gives a slight nod.

Mutsu skips over toward the door and closes the door behind her. Nagato gives a small smile and returns to her paperwork. She and Mutsu have worked together since opening this company. After all, they are from a wealthy family and Nagato was chosen as the next heir to this large company, plus the reason why the dark haired woman has "Nagato" in her company name.

About 10 minutes later, the door opens and out comes Mutsu with the cup of water Nagato wanted.

"Here you go~" she says as she places the cup on her desk. "Your water, Nagato-nee~"

"Thanks." She takes a few sips and puts the cup down.

"Anything else you need?"

"No, that would be all," Nagato replies. "You can stay here if you'd like."

"I would love to~!"

"Don't sit on my desk, though."

"I can't help it~!" Mutsu jumps on the corner of her older sister's desk, crossing one leg over the other. "I want to be next to Nagato-nee~"

The dark haired woman sighs. "Fine…do what you want."

Mutsu giggles as she lets her older sister do the work while she reads a magazine for the time being.

****Later****

Another long hard day at work and it's time to go home. Nagato stands up from her desk to stretch out her arms and notices that Mutsu has already left. Maybe she's on her way to her apartment or going somewhere else, like shopping. So she decides to walk toward her apartment the long way since it's now clear weather. She is walking down the same exact path where she saw the young woman. The dark haired woman stops for a moment as the memory flashed in her head: the beautiful face, the smile and how she offered her umbrella to her. Though she doesn't want to admit it herself, she actually wants to see that woman again to thank her. She has the umbrella she gave her, so that she can return it to her. It's only polite, right? But she has no idea where the violet haired woman is. She can be anywhere, which sucks. She lets out a sigh. She should've thought this through before deciding to find this woman. Might as well just go to her apartment and hope for this woman's return.

However, as she walks down the sidewalk, she sees an alley and a glimpse of purple hair. Wait…purple hair? Nagato gasps and hurries over to see who this person is. And that person…is the exact same one that she saw yesterday. Only, she's lying down, with a sweater and jeans only, under a blanket. What is she doing here in an alley of all places? She doesn't look well either.

"Oh, no!" she kneels down and tries to shake her awake. "H-hey! Miss! Miss, wake up!"

The violet haired woman moans a little, but doesn't move. This isn't good. Her condition might be really bad and must get taken care of immediately.

"Don't worry, Miss," she says. "You're going to be alright. Let me handle this."

After she tenderly picks her up, keeping her wrapped in her blanket, she starts to carry her to the nearby bus stop and rides all the way toward her apartment.

****2 Hours Later****

The violet haired woman's eyes flutter open, moans a little and her vision is blurry a little bit before clearing. She finds herself in a room under a big bed with warm heavy covers.

"Where…am I….?" she whispers.

"You're at my apartment." Nagato says, startling the woman. She just so happens to be sitting at her bedside, reading a book. "I see you're finally awake."

"Wait a minute…did you bring me here?" the violet haired woman asks.

"I did," the dark haired one replies. "You didn't look well at all. I found you alone, lying down in an alley. I couldn't leave you there." She stands up. "You can thank me later. Right now, you must eat. I'll be right back."

Before the violet haired woman can say anything, Nagato leaves and shuts the door behind her. The ponytailed woman looks down at her sheets. Why in the world would a stranger bring her in? Can she really trust her? It doesn't make sense.

Before she can think any more, the door opens and Nagato arrives with a tray with a bowl of hot soup, some water and a napkin.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," she says. She goes back to her bedside and gently slides the tray over to the violet haired woman. "Here you go. This is the least I can do after what you did for me."

"Eh? What are you talking about?" the woman asks.

Nagato closes her eyes and pulls out the umbrella. "This. You saved me last night. This is my chance to repay you."

"O-oh…thank you very much, Miss," the violet haired woman says.

"Nagato," the dark haired woman says. "You can call me Nagato."

"Th-then…you can call me Yamato. Pleased to meet you, Nagato-san."

Yamato. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl like her. Nagato could just say it over and over if she wanted to. She looks over to the violet haired woman as she says Grace and digs in to her chicken soup. Taking a few bites, she hums at the taste.

"Wow! This is really good!" she exclaims as she has another bite.

"I'm glad." Nagato says, avoiding contact with the purplenette. "Let me know when you're finished eating. I can get you a second helping if you'd like."

"Oh, would you please~?"

Nagato nods and stands up to leave the room to leave her be for a while. Yamato enjoys her food as the dark haired woman just watches her from doorway. She is smiling again. That same smile she had seen yesterday when she handed her the umbrella. It's good to see that smile again.

"Nagato-san!" she calls. "Another helping, please~?"

"Coming!" the dark haired woman calls back as she comes to her room to retrieve her tray and give her a second helping of chicken soup she cooked herself. Mutsu is still out running errands, so she still has some time to take care of this woman before doing anything else. After a few minutes, Yamato is handed her soup and she digs in. Nagato has never seen this young woman this happy before. She must have been really hungry. She gobbles up the soup within minutes.

"Haaah…that hit the spot!" Yamato sighs with bliss as she hands her the tray. "Thank you, Nagato-san. I feel a lot better now."

"That's good," Nagato takes the tray and starts to walk away when she stops to slightly turn her head. "Hey…tell me something. Why were you all alone lying on the ground in an alley? Shouldn't you be at home?"

Yamato looks down at the sheets. "Actually….I have no home."

"What!?" Nagato turns around. "What do you mean you don't have a home?"

"I'm broke…my family is broke," the violet haired woman replies. "See, Musashi, my older sister, and I…we lived on our own for as long as I can remember. But then…my sister lost her job, plus got in trouble with some employees."

"Where does your sister work at?" Nagato asks.

"It's Yamato Enterprises," the violet haired girl replies. "Ummmm…it's our family company…under my name for some reason. I was supposed to be the general manager, but I was too shy to even interact with people. So my sister took the job."

"Yamato Enterprises…I've heard of that company…" Nagato says.

"W-wait, you do!?" Yamato exclaims.

"It's our rival company," Nagato says. "We've been rivals for however long I can remember. But…we never heard from it again a few weeks ago. I heard it went out of business, but had no idea why." She looks at Yamato with her garnet eyes widening. "So that means…you're part of it?"

"Ahaha….surprise?" Yamato laughs nervously.

Nagato sighs. "This is really troubling. That's why I found you all homeless and penniless. And your sister got in trouble with the employees and the business got shut down just like that?"

"Yes…" Yamato replies. But she jerks her head up in shock. "Oh, no! Musashi! Where is she? I have to find her!"

"Unfortunately, I don't know where she is," Nagato says. "It'll be impossible to find her at this rate. You might as well stay here."

"B-but…I have to find her! I need to know that she's doing okay!" Yamato begs as she gently grabs Nagato's shirt. "Please, Nagato-san!"

Nagato sighs again. "First off…why weren't you with your sister? Did something happen between the two of you or…?"

Yamato's hands loosen as she looks down at the floor. "Oh…that's right. She was being chased by the people who she got in trouble with. She never even thought about how I was doing until I found out about our debt. I-I don't even know if they arrested her and put her in jail because of it." She feels a lump in her throat, trying hard not to cry.

"Yamato…"

"Nagato-san…this is hopeless…" she chokes a sob. "I have no home to go to…no sister to turn to…I have no one…!" She starts to bury her head in her hands as she sobs her heart out.

The dark haired woman grits her teeth as she puts the tray aside and grabs Yamato's wrist to make her look up. "You're wrong!"

"Eh!?" The violet haired woman gasps as tears continue to stream down her face.

"I'M here! I was the one who took you in, remember!?" Nagato shouts. "If you had no one, you'd be still lying out there, suffering from starvation! If you had no one, you'd still have no one to talk to about your problems! If you had no one…you wouldn't be able to love!"

"Eh!?" Yamato gasps at that word. "L-Love?"

Nagato grits her teeth and lets go of her wrist. "N-never mind. Forget I said anything."

"N-Nagato-san…what are you saying?" Yamato says.

"I said forget it. All I'm saying is that…you now have someone to look after you," the dark haired woman says. "Don't give me this 'I have no one' crap. You're not alone anymore, you hear?"

"N-Nagato-san…"

"Anyways, you better get some rest," Nagato picks up the tray again. "I…have some work to do."

"Okay…"

With that, Nagato leaves the room and closes the door behind her. But she finds herself blushing so hard she can literally feel her face getting hot. Did she almost let out her true feelings? That is something she never did. She's the type that would never open up to anyone, but she was opening up to Yamato. Why? Surely, this isn't love like she almost spilled out earlier, right?

"This is really troublesome…" she mutters to herself.

**A/N: And we'll leave it there. I can't have Nagato reveal her love too early. Hehe! So…let me know what you think of my first AU of Kantai Collection. And the companies I tried my hardest to come up with. Don't judge me. XD Hehe~!**

**And in my opinion, I consider Yamato x Nagato the most beautiful couple. **

**A-anyways, hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Don't know if I can rate it M or leave it at T rating for now. XD**

**Have a nice day!**


End file.
